You, My Everything
by RaphaelDelNegro
Summary: I wondered what was going through her mind: if she was just slowly vanishing away or if she was already missing her life.


Clinging to me, like the last breath she would breathe, her brown eyes were bright but hope was leaving them and i was fighting desperately to keep her awake.

My hand held her close, never willing to let her go while the other struggled to find her own in a desperate attempt to save her from the pain i was feeling myself.

Her hand was cold, color leaving her face. I prepared myself for all the suffering that would come, searched for it, hoping it would fill my system.

But it never did.

"I- I can't take your pain..."

Her voice came out shaky, speaking for the first time "That's because it doesn't hurt."

Her eyes were bright with tears, never leaving mine that were starting to water fearing the inevitable.

I stared at them for the thousandth time this year, thinking that this could be the last time I would see them staring back. That very specific shade of brown that I would always love, that would never leave my mind.

I thought of all the times I had seen them and of all the hopes I had of seeing them in the future, the warmth and love never leaving them. I thought of her, this girl lying on the cold dirt in my arms, this altruistic brave girl who put her life on the line to save us all, this girl I never grew tired of looking at.

This girl that I had never stopped loving.

"Allison, don't. Please don't!"

Her cold hand caressed mine, a soft smile appearing on her beautiful face "It's okay."

I shook my head softly, my eyes never leaving hers. Allison's hand grabbed mine over her wound in hopeful and tender gesture, a type of hope I had already lost.

"It's okay." She whispered. "It's perfect."

I wondered what was going through her mind: if she was just slowly vanishing away or if she was already missing her life.

"I'm in the arms of my first love." I held her tighter, never ready to let go. "The first person I've ever loved. The person I'll always love." she whispered with a broken sob.

I was in tears, dreading the moment that was so close, yet so far away, fearing the inevitability of it all.

"I love you Scott -Scott McCall."

"Allison..." her eyes closed for a second and I shook her awake, feeling so helpless and useless.

Her eyes widened in a sudden panic "You have to- You have to tell my dad! You have to -"

Allison was cut mid-sentence, her lips were red with blood, her cheeks wet with tears. Her breath failed her and in an infinite second I heard my worst feared sound coming from her chest: Silence.

My whole world was falling apart, tears were flooding my eyes, but when Lydia angstly screamed the name of the one girl I had truly loved from somewhere inside the building, that's when I knew.

That was when I realized that all hope was lost.

I couldn't help but to break down, holding her to my chest and crying. Crying for her, crying for the wonderful person the world had just lost, crying for the future we would never have.

I kissed her forehead softly and then the top of her head, breathing her strawberry scented hair. As I kissed her lips one last time I remembered our time together, a history.

And when I thought of the time I hadn't had to tell her I loved her too, I got really angry.

But my anger was nothing more than frustration and despair.

I was vaguely aware that everyone watched us and so I tried to look brave, but could not stop my tears from falling and was unable to leave her side.

Footsteps behind me indicated that someone was walking towards us. Kira knelt beside me and tried to cradle me to her embrace but I couldn't stare at anyone but Allison. She had been my whole world, my anchor, and when she gave away her last breath she took everything I had with her.

"NO!" I screamed at Kira as she began to release me from the body of the girl that once was my moon and stars. "Let go of me! Leave us!" I almost growled at her.

As soon as she backed away with a look of complete terror on her face I almost regretted it, but staring back at the face of the star the sky had just gained, peaceful and pale as she had fallen asleep on my arms once more, I only felt numb: possessed with a type of constant pain i knew would haunt me forever, the numbness of grief, the tears of lost, the guilt of regret.

But then new footsteps joined the scene: Stiles and Lydia came, her arms supporting his now weak being, what they didn't realise was that they were holding each other up.

They would have time, more time than me and Allison will ever have. Time to figure out what they meant to each other. Time was precious and I made a mental note to tell Stiles that, if everything came back to normal, but the future didn't exactly smile at us.

As soon as Lydia caught sight of her best friend she screamed again, but not one of her Banshee screams, this one was filled with sorrow and angst and I looked at them, watched Lydia break down on Stiles chest, tears welling up on his own eyes as he did his best to comfort her.

Stiles leaned closer to her and for a brief moment I thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he whispered something in her ear. Six words I heard very clearly.

"We're pack. He needs us."

And with this, still never letting go of each other they approached us carefully, kneeling beside us.

I cleaned my tears with a shaky hand in a failed attempt to look brave. "It's okay." my voice came out broken remembering these were some of her last words.

"Bro, it's okay. It's okay." Stiles whispered as he pulled me into a tight embrace, but he knew better than making me let go of her. Tears fell from our faces as we watched Lydia lie down next to her best friend in the cold ground, her hand never leaving Stiles' and my own still grabbing Allison, like she was life itself.

But unable to look at all the suffering that surrounded me, I searched the sky, the moon was no where in sight, the dark blue swelled every star in the sky.

With the exception of one.


End file.
